


There is Elegance in Waiting

by Jimicks



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, pre petrification, reuinion, xeno misses stanley and hates to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimicks/pseuds/Jimicks
Summary: Winters were far too cold and lonely.Xeno hated winters without Stanley.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	There is Elegance in Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if this is ooc all we know is xeno is a mad lad,,, ik he sucks but stanleys kinda one of my favorite charas so oh well,,, ALSO. importsnt to note this is not betaread im posting this late at night on a whim cuz im starving for stanxeno

Xeno was calm, elegant and composed. 

But the winter was cold, too cold. It had only just started and there were at least 5 inches of snow already laid out in a white sheet on the ground. 

Xeno sat on the park bench twirling a marble inbetween his fingers. He needed aome time to just… think.

Stanley was supposed to return from deployment last week and he *still* wasnt home. What happened? It wad illogical to assume something had happened, his family haddnt gotten a call. Then again, if they had they probably ignored it. 

He clenched the marble in his palm and took a deep breath. He had work to do and he was wasting his time. He stood up and brushed off his trousers before turning back towards the science building. 

Stanley teased that he was drowning himself in work because of how badly he missed him. Naturally, Xeno brushed it off and denyed. Stanley wasnt wrong.

He got to the plaza right infront of the Science building and reached for his lab keys in his pocket. 

He didnt feel them.

He frantically patted himself down and had no luck finding then. 

Dammit, he must’ve left them on the park bench. 

Xeno sighed and resolved himself to sitting on the fountain edge. He just, didnt feel like going back.

It had been a rough week, he was so excited but now he’s facing the weight of disappointment. It was distracting him. He had bandages all up his dominant arm from failed experiments in the lab. He couldnt focus, his mind was clogged. 

It was so unlike him, distracted by another being. It didnt make sense. It was illogical. 

He stood back up and dusted himself off from the snow. Great, now his pants were soaked. He grimaced and turned to head towards his keys when a snowball hit him directly in the nose causing him to stumble back from shock. 

He wiped the back of his bare hand against his face dusting off snow before glaring at the offender.

Xeno’s heart stopped. 

The man was tall, lean and had shorter platinum blonde hair. In his smirk he held a cigarette and showed off his pearly white teeth. He twirled a set of keys on his finger before stopping and holding his arms out to his sides. 

Xeno took a running start before wrapping his arms around Stanley’s neck and burrowing his nose into his shoulder. 

Xeno was calm, elegant and composed. 

Heat grew around him, it coursed through his veins and filtered through his racing heart. He felt it in his smile, the prickles in the corner of his eyes, the way his arms shook around his neck. He was warm, he wasn't alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a whole second section planned, literally 1 comment and ill write and post it 😗


End file.
